Saint Michael's Cathedral, Vydubytskyi Monastery
The Michael's Cathedral, the church dedicated to the Archangel Michael is one of the oldest buildings and an architectural monument of the 11th — 18th centuries in the ensemble of the Vydubitskyi Monastery . The cathedral was built in 1070-1088 by Vsevolod Yaroslavich, the son of Yaroslav the Wise . History In 1070, Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod Yaroslavich laid and built Saint Michael's Cathedralon the occasion of the birth of his son Rostislav . After construction, it was consecrated by Metropolitan John III. Initially, the cathedral was a cross-dome, three-nave six-pillar, elongated along the east-west axis, a structure with narrow side aisles, built in the technique of a recessed row. From the north and south to the cathedral adjacent princely tombs. From the point of view of geology, the place chosen for the construction of the cathedral was difficult - on a cliff directly above the Dnieper . Therefore, already from the 12th century, the eastern wall of the temple was periodically destroyed by landslides caused by floods that washed the coast. During the reign of Rurik Rostislavich from July 10 to September 24, 1199, architect Pyotr Miloneg built a retaining wall (Vydubitskaya wall, not preserved) supporting the slope of the hill on which the church stood. However, in the 16th century, half of the St. Michael's Church (the dome and the entire altar part) still collapsed in the Dnieper, along with the retaining wall of Milonega. In the middle of the XVII century, the dilapidated church was restored at his own expense by Metropolitan Peter Tomba, during which in the 1630s the Vydubytskyi Monastery was taken from the Uniates. The interior of the cathedral was divided into two floors with vaults that have survived to our times. At the bottom is the Mikhailovsky Altar, and at the top - in honor of the Annunciation. The altar and dome were made of wood. After a fire in 1760 and the destruction of wooden outbuildings, the cathedral was rebuilt in 1767-1769 by the architect MI Yurasova en in the style of Ukrainian Baroque, the project which was built a stone altar and the completion of the dome - "bath". In 1920–1930, the Mikhailovsky Cathedral belonged to the UAOC. In 1934, after the arrest of the last superior of Father Pavel (Vysochansky), the cathedral was closed. The building was used as a military warehouse. After World War II, it housed a part of the funds of the Central Scientific Library. Since 1975, it housed the funds of the Institute of Archeology. Architectural and archaeological studies of the cathedral at different times were carried out: A. D. Ertel and V. P. Peschansky in 1916, M. K. Karger in 1945, I. I. Movchan in 1972-1973. During the restoration works in 1974-1981, fresco paintings of the 11th century and paintings of the 18th – 19th centuries were found in the interior . In the south side of the cathedral there is a small building of the regiment, built in the middle of the 18th century. On the facade of the Mikhailovsky Cathedral in 1982, in connection with the celebration of the 1500th anniversary of the founding of Kiev, a memorial plaque to Peter Milonega was erected. The board is made of granite, on it is a bas-relief portrait of Milonega. The project architect is V.V. Savchenko . In 1991, the church was transferred to the UOC-KP . Today, from the pre-Mongol times, two walls have been preserved with the characteristic masonry of the period of Kievan Rus.[ source not specified 1717 days ] Images Security Board, St. Michael's Cathedral, Vydubitsky Monastery.jpg Literature *"Kiev. Encyclopedic reference. Edited by A. V. Kudritsky. Third edition (supplemented) The main edition of the Ukrainian Soviet Encyclopedia. 1986 p. 395. *Кілессо Т. С. Vidubitsky monastir. - K .: Tekhnika, 1999. - 127 pp .: il. - (National Holy Ukraine). ISBN 966-575-171-9 *Inna Dorofienko, Natalia Logvin, Olga Mamolat, Mikhailo Selivach. Mikhaylivska church XI — XVIII century. // Star of the monument of history and culture of Ukraine: Encyclopaedic vidannya: 28 tons. / Read more: V. A. Smoliy (head) that ін. - K .: Head of editorial office Zvodu pam'yatok іstorії that kulturi when vidavnittvі “Ukrainian encyclopedia” im. M.P. Bazhana, 1999. - Vol. 1. - Part 1. - Kyiv. - A - L. - 608 s. Links Photo of the Mikhailovsky Cathedral in Vydubitsky Monastery Category:Cathedrals in Kiev Category:Churches in Kiev Category:Buildings and structures in Kiev Category:Tourist attractions in Kiev Category:Places of worship in Kiev Category:11th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:Ukrainian Orthodox Church of the Kyivan Patriarchate church buildings Category:Church buildings with domes Category:Baroque architecture in Ukraine Category:Pechersk Rayon